A New Year's Love
by EvilAngel666
Summary: Dawn has always felt like an outsider in life as guys have always told her she was a creepy freak until New Years Eve when a certain gap-tooth tech geek makes her feel loved for the first time in years...its truly going to be her year [CoDawn One-Shot]...


**I decided to do another one-shot of another one of my favorite coulples...this is actually my 3rd favorite couple behind Sammopher and Scal...enjoy some CoDawn...this is a New Years gift to all my readers. This story will be in Dawn's point of view...enjoy**

It was new years eve and as usual all fifty-one of us were trapped at Playa des Losers once again. As i walked downstairs i saw all the couples having a romantic new years party by the pool. Scott and Courtney were discussing things with Gwen and Trent (who got back together), Topher and Sammy were making out in the hot tub, Lindsay and Tyler were also making out in the hot tub, Duncan and Zoey were eating cheeseburgers with Sugar and Owen, Noah was reading while Izzy slept in his lap, Jasmine and Shawn were dancing with Dakota and Sam, Leshawna and Harold were having a discussion with Brick and Ella while Jo was glaring at them upset. I then noticed Mal and Scarlett sneak off upstairs as Sierra dragged a screaming Cody into the closet...poor Cody i felt so bad for him...i would try to help but i fear it would really piss of Sierra causing her to go on a rampage and that i did not want. I made my way through the party and headed down to the beach which was now covered in snow...i was cold but it was tolarable...i laid down in the snow and just stared into the nighttime sky. The moon was full and it shined on the snow illuminating it with serene beauty. I shut my eyes and just listened to the wind as it lightly howled...it was so relaxing but as hard as i tried i couldn't relax...i kept thinking about how everyone on the show has found someone for them except me...even Alejandro and Heather who locked themselves in Heather's room. Guys never liked me, they always thought i was a freak because of my aura reading abilities...i would always scare them off or make them feel weird it hurt to hear people call me creepy or a freak...i guess i'll just have to accept the fact that i'm gonna die alone. As i lay there in the snow listening to the winter winds i heard footsteps. I decided to ignore them and just relax until they got closer and i heard a voice.

"Oh i'm sorry i didn't realize anyone was down here" The voice said. It was familliar so i opened my eyes and saw Cody standing a few inches away from me, "If you want this place all to youself i can go somewhere else".

"No i don't mind" I said smiling as i sat up. He sat down next to me, "So how did you get away from Sierra?'

"Oh she's chasing Cameron and Ezekiel...she thinks there both me so when i got the chance i bolted" He exclaimed chuckiling as i giggled.

"Well i'm glad you escaped her...by her aura i can tell she means well but if she's not careful she might end up hurting someone" I explained.

"Tell me about it" He said. We kind of just sat there enjoying the view of the moon shining on the lake. It was real peaceful...Cody then turned to me.

"So can you really read aura's?" Cody asked me.

"Yes i can" I replied.

"Then read mine...i want to see what you know about me" He said.

"Okay...your aura is mostly green and yellow which means your a very kind and considerate person and you care deeply about others but you also have some pink which means your romantic, orange which tells me your quite knowledgeable, some red which shows your annoyance with Sierra but deep down inside of you i see blue which represents sadness...you still sad about Gwen" i explained without even reading his aura since i had his all memorized.

"Yeah i am...i am finally over her...i'm just a little upset that she wouldn't even bother trying to get to know me...she just used me to get herself further in the game " Cody explained.

"I'm so sorry Cody" I said sypmethetically.

"Its okay...hey i have another question for you...how are you able to know so much about a person by reading there aura?" he asked me.

"Well when i peer into someone's aura there colors represent their mood and each color also tells allot about a person...it lets me know allot about how they feel about their past, present and future...plus each emotion or thought they have" I explained.

"Wow your amazing" Cody replied

"Well you the only one who thinks so...everyone else i tell thinks i'm a creepy freak" I replied.

"I don't think you a creepy freak...in fact i think your quite beautiful" Cody said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course...the way your eyes sparkle in the moon light and the snow thats currently in your hair...plus the way you care fore every living thing...you really are beautiful don't let anyone tell you you aren't" Cody said as i began blushing as a smile crept on my face.

I could see the pink in Cody's aura had gotten a little bigger since the last time i read his aura.

"Cody there is a bigger pink in your aura then there was last time...you've fallen in love haven't you...please tell me its not Gwen because she doesn't deserve someone as great a guy as you" I said as he began chuckiling, "What?"

"No its not Gwen...the girl thats stolen my heart is quite different...she loves nature" He said.

"You mean Bridgette...but she's with Geoff and i don't think after the whole Alejandro incedent she would be so quick to cheat on Geoff again" I explained.

"Its not Bridgette...this girl knows her way around the wilderness" He said giving me another hint.

"Jasmine but she's dating Shawn" I said.

"I'll give you one more hint...i'm sitting down having a conversation with her right now staring into her beautiful eyes" Cody said confusing me...i stared at him for a few minuets before realizing that he meant me.

"Cody...your in love with me?" I asked.

"Took you long enough" He said smiling so i know he was joking, "and i thought Lindsay was the dumb one".

I giggled, "sorry blonde moment" I said joking.

"So i like you...how do you feel?" he asked me. I thought about it Cody has always been nice to me, he always showed me kindness and he respects mother nature. Plus he never told me i was a creepy freak...the way he smiled at me...with his gap tooth smile and his sparkiling blue eyes...i didn't like him i loved him.

"I feel the samy way...i think i'm in love with you" I said.

"I think i'm in love with you too" Cody said.

He then placed his lips on mine and began kissing me. His lips were soft yet firm pressed against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist rubbing his hands up and down the small of my back as i ran my fingers through his hair. After a good ten minuets we broke apart and i began shivering from the cold as it just started snowing again so he wrapped his arms around me tight pulling me into an embrace. We laid down staring up at the moon and stars. Cody's watch then beeped alerting us that it was midnight.

"Happy New Year Dawn" Cody said.

"Happy New Year Cody" I said back.

"I love you Dawn" Cody said.

"I love you too Cody" I said as we began kissing again as fireworks were shot off in the distance...2015 was defiantly going to me my year and i had Cody the love of my life to thank for it.

**For all The CoDawn fans out there...Happy New Year...R&R bye :)**


End file.
